spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rarity7Best/Everything Wrong With: Leader Plankton!
Sheldon Plankton, an evil scientist, was planning to finally take over the ocean. He started worrying about whether his plan to take over the ocean would work or not. He stopped worrying and got into a giant robotic version of himself. He started terrorizing the city and then took over. How did he take over? Magic? +1 sin. Squidward Tentacles became Sheldon's guard. His job was to keep everyone out of the Bucket of Evil along with Eugene Krabs. It probably took Travis a whole year to come up with the name "Bucket of Evil." +1 sin. Patrick Star was Sheldon's bodyguard, and SpongeBob SquarePants was a prisoner. "Let me out! Let me out!" SpongeBob yelled. "No," Sheldon replied calmly. "This idiotic sponge would never get freedom." Plankton goes from worrisome to calm very quickly. Bipolar much? +1 sin. Sir Sandy, the leader of Anti-Plankton, a group against Sheldon and his force, was telling the members of her group about her plan to stop Sheldon. Sandy is knighted as a "Sir" even though she's a girl. +5 sins. "First, I'll race to Bucket of Evil. Then I'll distract the guards. I'll crash into the building then I'll wrestle Patrick and squish Sheldon!" she explained. "Good plan, SS," one of the members said. Sandy comes up with the most undetailed plan ever. +2 sins. It was time to go into action. Sir Sandy raced to Bucket of Evil. "You'll never pass us!" Eugene shouted. "Yeah!" Squidward shouted in reply. "Look! Money! And a clarinet!" SS told them. "A clarinet? Where?" Squidward asked as he started looking for the clarinet. "Money! Money! Money! Money!" Eugene said as he snipped around for money. Krabs and Squidward are distracted easily by the most cliche ploy ever. +2 sins. Sir Sandy crashed into Bucket of Evil. She ran to Leader Plankton who was sitting on a giant royal throne. Wasn't he in a giant robot like 10 minutes ago? +1 sin. Patrick tried to wrestle her, but she stuffed him into a rocket. Where the hell did Sandy get a rocket on such short notice? +1 sin. She then set the rocket to fly to the moon, and Patrick went blasting off into space. "Get her!" Leader Plankton screamed. But no one was there to get her. Eugene was snipping around for money, Squidward was looking for a clarinet, and Patrick had been sent into space. "Then I guess I'll have to do it myself!" Leader Plankton complained. Plankton has a limited amount of henchmen despite having taken over Bikini Bottom. +3 sins. "Sheldon..." Sir Sandy said. "Sandra..." Leader Plankton said. "AHH!!!!" Sir Sandy screamed as she broke down the throne. Do I even have to make fun of that line? +2 sins. She then grabbed Leader Plankton, but Leader Plankton pushed a button on a remote before Sir Sandy could hurt him. She dropped Leader Plankton and was soon ejected from the Bucket of Evil. Pretty sure you can't "drop" someone when you're ejected from a giant robot. +2 sins. Eugene walked up to a rich fish and took all his money. "Hey!" the rich fish said. "I work for Leader Plankton," Eugene said before walking back to Bucket of Evil. Which gives you a reason to be a thieving dick? +2 sins. "Hey! A clarinet!" Squidward exclaimed as he picked up the clarinet he found. He then walked back to Bucket of Evil. And someone just left a clarinet discarded on the ocean floor? +4 sins. The rocket Patrick was in finally landed on the moon. Patrick got out of the rocket and stared at all the moonians that were staring right back at him. "Uh oh," said Patrick. "Moonians" is not a word. +1 sin. SIN COUNTER *'TOTAL SINS: 29' *'SENTENCE: CONDOMS IN SNACK MACHINES' Category:Blog posts Category:Tanner Schnabel Category:Leader Plankton!